Safehouse Construction - Fresh/Up to date
Unused Space -> Cleared Space 5 Construction Points, 5 HP, 1 Large Shovel. ---- Entrance Level 1: 25 Construction Points, 2 2x4 Lumber, 2 Chain, 1 Hammer, 4 Wood Panel. Level 2: Level 3: 300 HP ---- Close Combat/Boxing Ring The Makeshift Boxing Ring allows for people to train their Close Combat skill. Level 1: 25 Construction Points, 50 HP, 3 2x4 Lumber, 1 Boxing Gloves, 1 Hammer, 1 Lead Pipe, (Train to skill level 65). Construction Storage The construction storage is where stuff for facility construction is stored. It's the second and final component when establishing a safehouse. You can pile up items in order to build up construction points which you need for constructing other facilities. 30 Construction Points, 50 HP, 10 2x4 Lumber, 15 Bricks, 1 Nailgun, 10 Wood Panel. Generator Room The generator provides power for the other facilities in the safehouse. With no power you won't be able to use the facilies. Each level powers a grid of 5 facilities. Level 1: 3 Bricks, 2 Lead Pipe, 1 Spark Plug, 2 Wrench. Level 2: 55 HP Level 3: 100 Construction Points, 2 Lead Pipe, 2 Spark Plug, 2 Steel Pipe, 2 Wrench. Gym This makeshift Gym allows for people to train their Agility. Level 1: 25 Construction Points, 3 2x4 Lumber, 1 Hammer, 1 Lead Pipe, 1 Running Shoes, (Train to skill level 65). Library This improved Library allows for people to train their Smarts skill. Level 1: 5 2x4 Lumber, 1 Box of Nails, 10 Bricks, 1 Hammer, (Train to skill level 65). Living Quarters The Living Quarters is space for survivors in the safehouse to rest. Resting here will enable you to recuperate SP 5% faster for each level. Level 1: 30 Construction Points, 50 HP, 5 2x4 Lumber, 1 Blankets, 10 Bricks, 2 Wood Panel. Lockers The storage room allows you to store items in the safehouse so you dont have to carry them around all the time and can save them for later. Level 1: 30 Construction Points, 4 2x4 Lumber, 5 Bricks, 1 Hammer, 2 Lock. Lookout Post 50 Construction Points, 15 2x4 Lumber, 2 Binoculars, 1 Hammer, 2 Walkie Talkie. Sickbay The sickbay enable clan members to fully restore health instantly. Level 1: 50 Construction Points, 200 HP, 10 Medical Aid Kits, 10 Blood Bags, 5 Bandages, 5 Scissors. Shooting Range This makeshift Shooting Range allows for people to train their marksmanship skill. Level 1: 30 Construction Points, 50 HP, 3 2x4 Lumber, 2 Ballistic Glasses, 1 Hammer, 1 Lead Pipe, (Train to skill level 65). Water Purificatier The Water Purification system produces drinkable water for the inhabitants of the safehouse. Level 1: 50 Construction Points, 5 2x4 Lumber, 1 Box of Nails, 10 Bricks, 10 Empty Water Bottle. Weight Room The Makeshift Weight Room allows for people to train their Strength. Level 1: 25 Construction Points, 50 HP 3 2x4 Lumber, 1 Dumbbell, 1 Hammer, 1 Lead Pipe, (Train to skill level 65). Workbench The Makeshift Workbench allows for people to craft items and train their Technical skill. Level 1: 25 Construction Points, 3 2x4 Lumber, 1 Hammer, 1 Hedge Clippers, 1 Lead Pipe, (Train to skill level 65).